


Weird Kinky Shit

by butterbeex



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Blow Jobs, Deepthroating, KageHina - Freeform, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-09-16
Updated: 2015-09-16
Packaged: 2018-04-21 02:29:05
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 954
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4811501
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/butterbeex/pseuds/butterbeex
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Hinata’s entire body is flushed, chest heaving in a desperate attempt to take in air before he's deprived of it again. His eyes are barely open and lips so swollen Kageyama is sure his parents will notice when they get home several hours from now. Kageyama just wants this to end before he accepts he’s actually enjoying this weird kinky shit. (He’s definitely not)</p>
            </blockquote>





	Weird Kinky Shit

**Author's Note:**

> Unbetad, please forgive any blaring mistakes ;w; Also sorry mom. (will probably edit this a little when I can read it without dying)

_This is stupid_ , Kageyama decides as Hinata gags around his dick _again_. He tries his best to ignore the unsettling sound, his grip tightening in Hinata's unruly hair as he pushes him further down for the _who-knows-how-many-th_ time.  
  
Hinata groans around him and Kageyama shudders at the vibrations. They've been at this for so long he just wants to come, he’s not as into this _weird kinky shit_ as Hinata is. (He kinda is)  
  
Hinata coughs harshly, a rush of hot air fanning over Kageyama's thighs as a burst of drool dribbles from Hinata’s surely aching jaw. Kageyama grits his teeth and draws his hips back only to snap them forward as he forcibly holds Hinata’s head in place.  
  
_He's enjoying this_ he tells himself. _He asked for this. He'll let me know if he's had too much._  
  
Kageyama keeps thrusting into Hinata's throat, the uncomfortable choking noises seeming to echo through the room. Hinata lets out some sort of muffled hacking cough, drool spraying from his mouth and clinging to Kageyama's bare thighs  and he finally _finally_ lets go.  
  
Hinata draws back with a hard scrape of teeth that make Kageyama’s toes curl, lets out a high pitched whine and then proceeds to pant like a dog in heat. The tiny idiot looks so obscene with strings of drool hanging from his chin Kageyama’s brain still can’t fully comprehend the situation.

Hinata’s entire body is flushed, chest heaving in a desperate attempt to take in air before he's deprived of it again. His eyes are barely open and lips so swollen Kageyama is sure his parents will notice when they get home several _hours_ from now.  
  
But the real best part of Hinata right now is lower down. His cock, flushed pink and leaking profusely, standing tall amongst fiery hair between his creamy thighs.  
  
"Kageyama." Hinata whines and his voice is so gravelly Kageyama shudders involuntarily. "Kageyama, Kageyama, Kageyama please. Please. Oh god-"  
  
Kageyama shuts him up by roughly shoving him back down on his dick, the amount of saliva already coating him making the motion seamlessly smooth. Hinata lets out a loud muffled moan and Kageyama has to use all of his willpower not to come straight down his throat like he's wanted to for the past 5 minutes. Hinata would have his ass for that.  
  
Hinata chokes a little as Kageyama starts pushing and pulling on his hair in a rough rhythm. He peeks up at his boyfriend through watery lashes, pupils blown so wide with arousal the usual warm chocolate is hardly visible. He can’t help moaning at the absolutely _wrecked_ look on his face.  
  
When Kageyama thrusts harder Hinata’s hands curl into fists against his thighs and his throat tightens up as he tries to dry heave the contents of his stomach up again. Kageyama thrusts even _harder_ , Hinata's eyes snapping shut and forehead wrinkling into the concentrated frown that has come to be his default expression for the past few minutes.  
  
Hinata gags again and Kageyama closes his eyes as he continues with the brutal pace he’s set up. He can't bring himself to care about the sounds that have been haunting him any longer. He's so close and he just wants this to end before he accepts he’s actually enjoying this _weird kinky shit_. (He’s definitely not)  
  
"Hinata." He rasps. "'M close. So close- ah!"  
  
Hinata groans again, his throat tightening as he lets out a smaller gag. His hands wander along his legs, closer to his dick but stop short, grasping blindly at the skin of his thighs. He's not allowed to touch himself until Kageyama comes. And he can’t break his own rules.  
  
Eventually Kageyama let's go of his head again and Hinata instantly draws back with a sharp inhale. While Hinata catches his breath, Kageyama begins jerking himself to completion, gritting his teeth and grunting in a way Hinata has never heard before. He tilts his head back and whines at the new sounds that he won’t admit are turning him on even more.

"Ah, hah... My mouth. Come in- my mouth."  
  
Kageyama bites his lip hard and juts his hips forward until the head of his cock is pressing against the lower lip of Hinata's gaping panting mouth.  He whines loudly and jerks faster. _So close so so close_.  
  
Hinata laves his tongue lazily around Kageyama’s tip, tongue dipping into the slit when more precum oozes out. Hinata nibbles at him a little, and with a few final strokes, Kageyama’s hips jar as he finally gets to come with a drawn out whine of Hinata’s name.  
  
Hinata's eyes close as he feels warmth splatter onto his lips. As much as he wants to watch he really doesn't want to risk getting any in his eyes. He settles for moaning loudly as he gets to touch himself at last, the salty flavour spreading over his tongue only adding to the sensations.   
  
When Kageyama is spent, Hinata sucks hard around the head of his dick, his own hand moving faster and faster as he lets out quiet whimpers and whines. When he comes it's with a sob of Kageyama's name, his whole body freezing up with the intensity.   
  
He's pretty sure he blacks out after that, because when he wakes he's cuddled up in Kageyama's bed, all cleaned up and wearing the pyjamas he brought over to sleep in.   
  
Kageyama is sitting at his desk, hunched over some sort of paper (probably the math homework they were _supposed_ to be doing) and Hinata can’t bring himself to move or make a sound of any sort with the way his throat is aching.  
  
He settles for falling back asleep, he can copy Kageyama’s wrong answers later.

**Author's Note:**

> Find any mistakes? Let me know and I will fix them! Kudos and comments are always appreciated, and may lead to me publishing more sin! Yay! :D
> 
> Thanks for reading ~
> 
> Also find me at butterbeex.tumblr.com!


End file.
